Gotta kill 'em all!
by ShadowScythe1
Summary: Pokemon come to the GW univirse and guess what... they get killed!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I'm glad I don't own Pokémon. I hate Pokémon and I only put them   
in there to kill all the little fruits and fulfil a deep and dark desire of mine  
  
+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=  
  
It was another dark and stormy night (An: I've always wanted to say that) in the world   
of Gundam Wing when, a mystical portal opened. Dark energy poured out of the portal with flashes   
of lightning here and there. Anyone who saw this portal didn't care, or, they felt a feeling of dread.   
Something horribly evil was coming out. It was... Pikachu! Oh, but not JUST Pikachu, ooh no, but all  
300ish different kinds of Pokémon. And then the bane of all things good and pure, Ash! Again, no one cared.   
"Mwahaha! Another puny dimension to conquer!" laughed Ash.  
"Pika?"   
"Shut up, weakling!" Ash said as he beat Pikachu with a hickory stick.  
  
***********  
  
"Hey guys? Does anyone else feel that quiet, nagging feeling? It feels as though 300ish different   
kinds of Pokémon are pouring out of a portal of pure evil and the bane of all things good and pure  
has just followed suit"  
"No, not really."   
The GW pilots were at their makeshift base just loafing around when they all simultaneously   
felt this weird feeling as if 300ish different kinds of Pokémon are pouring out of a portal of pure evil   
and the bane of all things good and pure has just followed suit.  
"Actually, now that you mention it, yea it does kinda feel as if 300ish different kinds   
of Pokémon are pouring out of a portal of pure evil and the bane of all things good and pure has   
just followed suit."  
"We should go check it out."  
"Fine, we got nothing better to do..."  
  
***********  
  
The pilots soon arrived at a nearby town when they saw a horrifying sight! An army of little purple  
rodents were running about gnawing at people.  
"Holy purple rodents, Batman!" said Quatra. "There are a whole bunch of purple rodents running  
about biting everything!"  
"Not only that, but there are a whole bunch of purple rodents running about biting   
everything!"  
"I just said that."  
"Whatever."  
"Focus, bakas," said Duo in a disturbingly calm and focused voice.  
"Are my ears clean? Did braid-boy just say to focus?" asked Wufei. "What happened to the   
old, I-never-shut-up Duo?"  
"I may joke around, but I'm not stupid! I know what we're up against!"  
"He's right, Wufei," said Trowa. "These things are pure and utter EVIL!"  
"Ratta?"  
All but Duo: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Meanwhile Duo had pulled his scythe out of Hammer Space. "Die, spawn of hell!" Duo cleanly decapitated  
the poor (not really) rodent. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
"Hey, that was easy," said Wufei, looking at the bloody remains.  
"AAAHHHHH!" One of the little demons had just latched on to the back of Quatra's head.   
"AAHHHHHHH! Get it off! GET IT OFF!!!"  
Suddenly, a loud and sickening snap was heard as they watched Quatra's limp form fall to the   
ground. There was an evil red glare in the Pikachu's eyes.  
"(in a demonic voice) Pika!"  
"Uh... is that supposed to make us mad?"   
"BASTARD!" screamed Trowa, with more emotion than he showed in the whole series... combined, as he pulled out   
two Uzi's (well he does pilot Heavyarms) and blasts away at Pikachu.   
"...pika!" Does the liquid metal thing from Terminator 2.  
"Fools! You will never defeat us!" Ash said as he stepped out of some nearby shadows.   
"Pika!"  
"Shut up!" Ash beat Pikachu with hickory stick again.  
"We're going to stop you Ash!" said Heero.  
"I don't think so." Ash snaps and an army of Pokémon rise behind him. "For you see, I have  
an army, and your only 5 people, oh sorry, 4 people. Mwahahahaha!!!"  
"Bastard!"  
"We can kill you and your army in under 13.5 seconds," said Heero.  
"13.5 seconds? How did you come up with that?"  
"*offhandedly* We did some simulations. Everyone Ready?"  
"Ready!!"  
"GO!"  
A massive slaughter followed. Duo with his scythe, Wufei with his Katana, and Heero and Trowa  
providing cover fire.  
Pikachu was ready for his piece of the action. he sounded his battle cry, "PIKA!"   
"Shut up you damn weakling...you exist only to serve MEEEEE!!!" Ash screamed as he beat   
Pikachu with the dreaded hickory stick once again. The GW pilots stood there watching the abuse  
with odd looks on their faces. "What's with this guy?" Duo asked Wufei.   
"Why aren't you attacking them?" Ash demanded as he realized that the pilots were looking  
at them. "Attack!"  
After about 2 and a half hours of fighting there were only Ash, Pikachu, Duo, Wufei and  
Trowa were left standing (Heero self-destructed)  
"You will pay, Ash!" said Duo.  
"I believe not," said Ash as he pulled a Pokéball from his belt. There was a feeling of   
dread as he threw it and out popped... a Clefairy!"   
"Ahhhh...!?"  
The Clefairy jumps up and latches on to Wufei, blowing both of them up.   
"Take this!" Duo pulls back his scythe and *sloosh* off goes Ash's head.  
"(Demonic voice) FOOLS, DON'T YOU SEE THAT IT WAS I WHOM ASH SERVED!?" The terrified eyes   
of Duo and Trowa look down at Pikachu, who is standing with a Pokéball in his hands.   
"MWAHAHAHA!!! FEEL MY WRATH!!!"  
The Pokéball hits the ground and... nothing happens.  
"OOPS..."  
Pikachu pulls out another one and... nothing happens.  
"GODDAMNIT! I SHOULD REALLY LABEL THESE THINGS..."  
After about 10 more times, Pikachu throws his last one and out comes... MewTwo!   
"MWAHAHAHA!!!"   
MewTwo looks at Duo and Trowa, then turns to Pikachu and blasts him into a smoking crater.  
"Stupid Fuck." MewTwo causally opens a portal and goes away.  
  
END  
  
+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=+-+=  
  
Well, that's it! Please R&R Shinigami_1567@MSN.com. All flames will be severely laughed at until they run   
away crying 


End file.
